Keith Jackson
Name: Keith Jackson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Rugby, Football, Tennis, Prom Planning Comittee, World of Warcraft Appearance: The very first thing that comes to mind when one stares at Keith Jackson is just how well-built the strapping senior really is. Standing at six feet exactly, Keith is the epitome of what a wrestler might be built like. Muscular and fit, he's the typical 'widely known school athlete'. His well-formed body is a result of many days spent in his garage, lifting weights and keeping on top of his own personal fitness. He never wanted to be muscley, not like the wrestlers that you see on television, but rather lean and fit, more than anything. Even so, he's the kind of guy who all the guys look at in the locker room and wish they had his kind of physical shape. Keith keeps his dirty blond hair short and spiked, mainly so that it doesn't bother him while he's playing football. While Keith has a very impressive physique, especially for someone who's only eighteen years old, nobody would ever know if he didn't decide to show it off, at least a little. While not being outwardly pompous or arrogant, he dresses well, usually wearing collared shirts that conform well to his body mass. In fact, he very rarely wears baggy clothing, making the exception only when he's working out, or if he's feeling ill, which isn't often. Keith's blue eyes have a good humor about them, not necessarily indicating an active sense of humor, but rather stating that he is the kind of person who handles problems when they come to him, and deals with things as they arrive at his doorstep. Biography: Keith was born in a suburb of Los Angeles, moving to Highland Beach when he was about six. His parents nurtured him and his three siblings (two sisters and a younger brother) like they would any family, and so to say that Keith and his siblings came out normal might be a bit of an understatement. There were never any severe emotional or personal issues in the family, making things seem fairly average and everyday. Not a lot can be said in regards to Keith's parents; they're your everyday, average folk. His father works for the local newspaper as a columnist for the sports section, and his mother (who has just resumed her career after having four children) is a financial advisor. When he was younger, Keith often found himself left with nothing to do. He was proficient enough in school to finish a good portion of his work in the assigned work periods, and his parents insisted that he complete any work he had as soon as he arrived home, before he did anything else. Originally, he fought this, but later realized it to be good practice for the future, and kept to that routine. As he got older, he found himself with less to do at home, and decided to take up some private hobbies of his own. The first thing that he began to do was exercise. Keith had always enjoyed sports, and so working out seemed like a natural thing to do to kill time. At first it was just a jog around the block, but as he entered his teens he began to take it a little more seriously. Of course, working out wasn't all that Keith did, as it didn't give him enough in the way of entertainment value. Like any warm-blooded American teenager, Keith watched his fair share of television and had a good deal of friends, but he still found himself bored whenever he was at home and not working out. This was when Keith turned to his computer. His father had always had one, and Keith'd never really payed it much interest until he was about 14, his father explaining the ins and outs of the system to him so that if he wasn't around, Keith would know how to fix any problems. It was one day that Keith came home from school with no homework to do and found his older sister playing around on some computer game called 'the Sims'. This immediately piqued Keith's interest and he began to actively play video games. He wouldn't allow them to take up too much of his time, but he still tried to play at least a bit every day, as he enjoyed the challenge of the games. Soon, however, the novelty wore off. It was here that he discovered the multiplayer aspect of these games. No sooner than he did this than he discovered games such as Counterstrike and Starcraft. Games where you could play against a thinking opponent. Keith enjoyed the challenge. Finally, on his 16th birthday, his brother bought him a game that would eventually become his favourite: World of Warcraft. Keith loved this game, and played it often. The mix between fighting other people, and completing the games' quests gave him something to do in his downtime; something he'd guarantee would never be the same each time. In school, Keith gets good marks, and has good study habits. His teachers enjoy having him as a student, and there are few, if any who dislike him. He is polite, and always participates in class. He is actively involved in several sports at his school, excelling in Rugby, Football and tennis. As he is also relatively popular, Keith was asked to help plan the senior prom, as he is very well organized and a well-liked person. With that being said, Keith still definitely has his enemies, as he has been known to act jocky and has a touch of arrogance to him. He sometimes talks down to people without realizing it, and sometimes can be pretty cool to people. Deep down, though, he means well, and doesn't have any inborn prejudices. He doesn't, however, let his friends know that he plays WoW, as he feels that he might be made fun of for it. He has a few friends in school who aren't necessarily in the popular crowd that he has met through the game, and while he is usually nice to those friends, sometimes he is torn between his position in school and his loyalty to his friends. Most of them understand that, though, and try not to let it bother them. Keith doesn't feel comfortable with commitment, and most of his relationships have been either short, or a fling. Advantages: Very physically fit, and popular. Has a quiet intelligence about him, though you might not realize it as he doesn't have many moments where he broadcasts it. Is usually thought of as 'one of the sporty kids'. Is a generally kind person. Disadvantages: As mentioned, can be arrogant and can talk down to people. Popularity is not without it's costs, and Keith does have enemies who envy his social standing, or his good luck. Keith has never had to deal with any kind of trauma or emotional problem in his life, and being thrust into SOTF, he might have some serious issues coping. Has very little survival skills (outdoors-type) to speak of. Designated Number: Male Student no. 07 The above biography is as written by Adam. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: M870 Shotgun Conclusions: People like B07 are what Survival of the Fittest is all about. The 'fit' survive, and he's definitely one of those kids. That, paired with his terrific luck in terms of weapons, might make him a promising competitor, but I can't help but wonder if he'll even play. Game Evaluations Kills: Randy Flagg, John Cox Killed by: '''N/A, escaped '''Collected Weapons: M870 Shotgun Allies: Izzy Cheung, Trey Leyton, Galen Neilson Enemies: Madison Conner, Bobby Jacks, Charlie Burchman Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "I told them to shove their offer up their asses. I just wanted to get on with my life. Some of the others resented me for it, too. Gave me some bullshit about being a coward. If wanting to live a long life is being a fuckin' coward? (...) Then I guess I'm a fuckin' coward." '- Recalling his reaction to an offer to join STAR after his escape. ' Other/Trivia *Early on within the planning stages of V3, Keith Jackson was originally slated to go insane and start believing that everyone was a character out of World of Warcraft, and that he was in the game. He took a dramatically different direction with it, though the WoW element of his character remained and may still play a part in how he turns out. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Keith, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Round Two, Fight One; Paul vs. Melissa *Fight Night V3: *From Serenity To Shame *Mending *Alive Out of Habit *High Voltage *Desperation *Grosse *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die *V3 Epilogue: We Did It, When We Were Young Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Keith Jackson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students Category:Survivors